Etrange champignon
by Meli-moon
Summary: Alors, vu que moi et les résumés ont fait 246984, je vous propose juste de lire. Sterek, Stiles/Derek
1. Chapter 1

_**Etrange Champignon..**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Stiles feuilletait dans son livre, recherchant un temps soit peu d'informations sur les lycanthropes, son livre était écrit en onciale primitive, donc il en déduit que le livre daté du III°s peut-être IV °s. Seulement voilà, il venait de trouvait une chose intéressente, très intéressente même si vous voulez son avis. À ce moment précis, mille et une questions tourbillona dans son esprit. Il prit donc les clés de sa fidèle et admirable Jeep et alla à l'entrepôt, roulant un peu plus vite que les limites. Une fois rendu là-bas, il se gara un peu maladroitement et entra dans l'entrepôt. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le coeur. La meute, dans son intégralité, était là, en train de rire sans lui. Ils s'amusaient sans lui. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose. La meute ne l'appelait jamais, a par pour des recherches ou quand il y avait une menace. Il avait pensé qu'il faisait partie de la meute, mais la vérité éclata à présent. Ne pouvant pas rester planté la plus longtemps, il se détourna et monta dans sa Jeep, mais elle refusa de démarrer. Entendant des pas au loin, il paniqua et partit en courant vers la forêt. C'est à ce moment que tout commença...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

Chapitre 1 : Fuir.

Il était là, a vagabondé dans la foret tel le petit poussé, ce qui est assez ironique. Aprés quelques métres, il s'arreta et s'adossa a un arbre. Il soufla, se prit la tête entre ses main, et regarda le paysage. Il vit au loin, entre deux arbres, un rayon de soleil. Il alla donc jusque là-bas, avec de grande enjambé cause de son impassiance et quand il vit l'endroit, il en était bouche bée pour la première fois de sa vie, car soit disant, il avait un taux de parole Haut-Debit, et que c'est changement de conversation était plus rapide que la 4G mais bref, malgrés que ce petit endroit n'avait rien d'exeptionnel, en réalité, c'était juste un petit endroit guérre grand, cela fessait juste un espace vide, ensoleillé, ou tout autour n'était qu'arbres. Son télèphone bipa, lui annonca un message de son père qui le prié de rentré, il se promis alors de revenir, et pour ne pas perdre de temps a retrouve cette endroit, il se géocalisa avec son smartphone et enregistra sa localisation.

Une fois rentrée, il mangea sans grand appetit et alla dans sa chambre. Il était allongé dans son lit, vetus seulement d'un large tee-shirt Batman et un boxer qui était aussi a l'effigi de se super heros. Il ferma les yeux, et repensa a son aprés-midi, la ou il avait subit cette trahison - oui car pour lui c'etait sa et rien d'autre- lui qui est pourtant si loyal. Il avait peut etre fait quelque chose de mal, pour que **la** meute le nie comme sa. Oui car pour lui ce n'était plus **sa** meute, car une meute ne pouvait pas nier un membre, pas vrai ?

Il sentie une presence masculine prés de lui, ne sachant pas qui était cette personne, il se releva doucement et pendant que la personne referma la fenêtre - quel cambrioleur ou autre prendrait le temps de fermez une fenetre ?- et sauta sur le dos de l'inconnue pas si inconnu que sa car le grognement qui suivit lui rapella une personne assez grognon, taciturne sur les bord avec des gênes de lycaon. La personne qui n'était autre que Derek, l'envoya valse contre son lit. Stiles lui envoya un regard noir et dit :

\- Que veut tu ?

Derek le toissa, grogna et declara sans grand enthousiasme :

\- Reunion de meute, tu n'as pas répondu aux message, viens et maintenant !

Stile tapota sur sa table de nuit aprés son téléphone et une fois le téléphone dévéroullé, il remarqu'a trois message. Tout indiquant la réunion.

\- Va a ta réunion mais moi, je viens pas ,dit Stiles.

Derek voyant l'air déterminer de Stiles, Derek prit un des pantalons a Stiles et retoqua :

\- met sa !

Stiles pouffa mais mis comme même les pantalons, croyant que le loup était seulement génér. Mais il ne s'attend pas à ce que Derek le prend sur son dos et saute par la fenêtre et l'emmène jusqu'à la réunion pendant que Stiles lui crie de le lâcher. Il se débatit autant qu'il le pouvait mais les bras musclés de Derek le maintenaient fermement. Quand Derek le posa enfin, il croissa les bras et regarda la meute. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Se moquait peut-être ? Sans aucun doute. Avant même que quelqu'un le remarque, Stiles courait déjà a l'extérieur, il pénétra dans la forêt. Courant à bout de souffle, et accélérant quand il entendit quelqu'un lui courire après. Il accéléra peut-être un peu trop car c'est petite jambe maladroite trébuchèrent et il tomba tête le premier parterre. Son nez heurtât un drôle de Chamignon, un étrange champignon, Stiles l'identifia comme étant un Lactaire délicieux, voyant l'ombre de quelqu'un, surement Scott ou Derek, il respira un grand cou, pour se donner du courage. Il sentit l'odeur étrange du lactaire délicieux, et sans savoir pourquoi, il sombra dans l'inconscience.


End file.
